James Potter Quase Nunca Perde
by Aiabess
Summary: Uma ‘inocente’ disputa entre os Marotos para ver quem irá piscar primeiro. Será que James conseguirá se manter invicto diante da determinação grifinória de Remus?


**_Título Original: _**_James Potter Almost Never Loses_

**_Autora: _**_CrazieDasie_

**_Rate: _**_K+_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a história a CrazieDasie_

**_Shipper: _**_Remus/Sirius_

**_Gênero:_** _Geral/Humor_

**_Atenção:_** _Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)_

**_Sumário:_** _...mas está sempre certo. E essa é uma história que narra uma 'inocente' disputa entre os Marotos para ver quem irá piscar primeiro._

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **_Quero deixar bem claro que esta fanfic não foi escrita nem por mim e muito menos pela minha amada beta Dollua._

_Tentei entrar em contato com a autora diversas vezes por PMs e emails, mas infelizmente não obtive nenhuma resposta._

_Essa história é um dos adoráveis trabalhos da CrazieDasie e não estou querendo em momento algum roubar os mérito da autora. Meu intuito é simplesmente permitir que todo o fandom brasileiro tenha acesso a esta fic._

_Portanto gostaria que todos estivessem conscientes de que não obtive nenhuma resposta para o meu pedido de postar esta tradução, mas que mesmo o estou fazendo._

_Então que fique expresso que a qualquer momento, se houver alguma reclamação por parte da autora, irei retirar a história do ar em respeito as suas vontades._

_Outro pedido que faço é que me informem imediatamente caso alguém já tenha traduzido essa fanfic._

_Peço desculpas pelo incomodo e espero que me perdoem pela ousadia. Não pude evitar de postar esta maravilhosa história._

* * *

**James Potter Quase Nunca Perde**

_por CrazieDaise_

Não bastava para eles se sentarem comportados na hora do almoço e simplesmente comerem. Remus não se importava em conversar sobre coisas amenas ou leituras, mas quando chegava a hora de comer, ele _precisava _comer. Ele deveria ter alguma espécie de estranho metabolismo licantropo que abaixava sua glicose da mesma forma que a de um diabético. Ou quem sabe ele devesse começar a se alimentar melhor no café da manhã. Mas de todas as formas, na hora do almoço, Remus ficava contente em simplesmente sentar e comer. Diferente de seus três 'amigos' que possuíam a mesma energia de uma criança. Usualmente eles se ocupavam em pregar peças doentias ou em planejar pregar peças doentias, ou quem sabe desafiarem um ao outro para ver quem amassava mais batatas em menos tempo. Mas naquele dias eles estavam ocupados com algo mais tranqüilo, que nem por isso deixava de provocar em Remus alguns maus augúrios.

Era uma disputa para ver quem piscava primeiro. Sirius versus James com Peter responsável pelo placar.

James era impecavelmente talentoso com disputas para ver quem piscava antes. Remus suspeitava que ele enfeitiçava os próprios óculos de alguma forma. E sempre tinha uma etapa frustrante da disputa em que Remus exigia que ele removesse a proteção das lentes somente para ver que ele continuava vencendo.

Sirius por outro lado era péssimo. Um completo desastre. Ele costumava dar a desculpa de que seus cílios eram pesados demais para que ele ficasse sem fechar os olhos por muito tempo. E contra todas as coisas sãs do mundo, todos pareciam acreditar nele.

Peter também jogava, mas sempre se aliava a James, sendo assim também um campeão.

Remus por sua vez não dizia nada, apenas assistia, observava. Ele nem sequer ousava fazer algum comentário.

Neste exato instante ele assistia uma trilha de lágrimas rolar pela bochecha de Sirius enquanto este fazia um esforço com toda alma para não piscar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Havia uma pequena gota parada na ponta de seu nariz, como se tivesse sido impedida de continuar seu trajeto.

Remus sentiu-se mal por isso.

Ele estendeu um delicado e longo dedo para apanhar a lágrima antes que ela fizesse mais estrago, em seguida limpou os trajetos translúcidos presentes nas bochechas de Sirius. "Vamos lá, Padfoot," disse, esquecendo-se completamente da própria regra de nunca tomar nenhum partido. "Você consegue. James já está quase piscando."

"Ha," Sirius praticamente gritou, seus olhos ainda injetados e cheios d'água. "Remus está no meu time."

"Merda," Remus suspirou. _Era por isso _que ele havia feito àquela regra. Estúpido Sirius Black com suas estúpidas lágrimas.

"Não. Moony não pode jogar," James disse calmamente, como se ele nunca precisasse piscar. "Ele tem os olhos poderosos de um lobisomem."

Remus rangeu os dentes. No passado ele tinha descoberto que se explodisse e gritasse ao ouvir um dos 'amigos' usando a palavra com L, acabaria chamando mais atenção. Eles nunca diziam de forma maliciosa e isso provava o quão confortáveis eles se sentiam com relação a sua condição, a ponto de fazerem piadinhas sobre isso. Ainda assim, quanto menos pessoas escutassem, menos pessoas descobririam sobre ele.

"Tarde demais, Prongs", Sirius manejou respondendo com uma voz apertada.

Remus empurrou o próprio prato para o lado, se virando e passando a observar Sirius, isso tudo bem a tempo de ver, em câmera lenta, as pálpebras superiores de Sirius deslizarem para baixo indo beijar as inferiores.

"Sirius," Remus exclamou bem alto. "Você fez isso de propósito."

James e Peter fizeram a já ensaiada dança da vitória deles, que por algum motivo envolvia segurar as mãos um do outro de uma forma não muito máscula.

"Moony," Sirius disse, limpando vigorosamente a própria face. "Eu estava chorando. No meio do Salão Principal. Acho que já está na hora de trocarmos de competidores."

"Mas, eu não sou o outro competidor. Eu não estou competindo."

"Sim você está parceiro." Sirius agarrou Remus pelos ombros, pressionando suas testas. "E você irá vencer."

Remus se afastou de Sirius, encarando seus olhos injetados, cobertos de uma cor avermelhada que entravam em contraste com sua pupila acinzentada. "E o que você ficará fazendo enquanto isso?"

Sirius riu. "Compondo a nossa _própria _dança da vitória, claro."

"Então é claro que o seu Moony irá aceitar o desafio, não é mesmo Padfoot?" James zombou.

Sirius sorriu. "Yeah! E olha só contra quem ele era competir!" Sirius apontou um dedo ossudo na direção da face rechonchuda de Peter.

James apanhou o dedo de Sirius e o guiou para a direita, em sua direção. "Wormtail compõe as danças. Eu venço as competições."

"O quê?" Sirius e Remus disseram em uníssono. "Esta é a epítome da injustiça."

"Sem palavras difíceis durante o almoço, Moony." James apontou dois dedos na direção de seus amigos e adversários. "Troquem de lugar."

Evitando argumentos, Remus e Sirius mudaram de lugar. Restavam apenas vinte minutos para que o almoço acabasse, então Remus estava seguro contra qualquer coisa terrível que pudesse acontecer.

"Se eu vencer," Remus disse enquanto tentava retirar um cílio do canto de seu olho. "Durante o almoço de amanhã, será que poderíamos ter conversas civilizadas e fingir que somos pessoas normais pelo menos por uma vez na vida?"

"Não," foi a resposta que Remus recebeu dos três, em perfeita harmonia.

"Preparado Moony?" James perguntou. Ele estava rindo. Olhava para Remus piscando o máximo que podia e ainda continuando a gargalhar.

E alguma coisa dominou Remus. James achava que aquela disputa já estava vencida. Peter estava sentado ao seu lado como se fosse o expectador de uma completa aniquilação.

Remus se endireitou. Ele estava pronto para lutar, durasse quanto tempo tivesse que durar. Lutaria por sua dignidade. Lutaria por seu orgulho. Lutaria por seu Padfoot.

"Faça a contagem regressiva, Wormtail," Remus cuspiu, sentando-se muito empertigado na cadeira.

Sirius pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Remus. "Você consegue fazer isso, Moony," ele sussurrou.

"Sirius," Remus se assustou, afastando a mão em contato com seu corpo. "Não me toque pelos próximos vinte minutos. Você consegue fazer isso?"

"Posso fazer o que você quiser. Se isso significar que verei James _chorar _quando ele perder."

"Eu não irei chorar em _público,_ Pads."

"OK," Peter interrompeu. "Vocês começarão a partir do três." James e Remus fixaram os olhos um no outro para o combate. "Três... Dois… Um!"

E eles se encararam.

E era algo muito, muito entediante.

Remus, claro, nunca tinha realmente prestado atenção aos jogos estúpidos dos amigos, mas agora ele simplesmente chegava a conclusão que encarar uma pessoa, e assistir essa pessoa te encarando, era provavelmente a atividade mais frustrante que quatro amigos poderiam fazer juntos.

Ainda era cedo, mas Remus sentia que estava indo bem. Seus olhos ainda não estavam doendo. O que era um bom sinal. Ele supunha.

"Quanto tempo já se passou, Peter?"

"Já se passaram vinte segundos."

"O quê!?" Remus praticamente gritou. Sorte dele que não esquecera de manter os arregalados e chocados olhos presos aos de James. "Vinte segundos!?" Remus exalou pesadamente pelo nariz. Ele tivera certeza de que pelo menos dez _minutos _haviam se passado.

"Agora já foram quarenta," Peter disse. Remus podia vê-lo pelo canto dos olhos, brincando com o próprio relógio.

"Este relógio está ajustado? Pads, não tem nada de errado com o relógio?"

"Não, não tem nada de errado com o relógio, Moony. Você está indo bem. Nessa hora meus olhos já estariam cheio de lágrimas… então você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora."

"Isso foi realmente estimulante, devo dizer. Você com certeza é um excelente treinador," James disse para Sirius. Ele estava rindo e sem piscar. Francamente, ele parecia um pouco insano ou mentalmente instável; não que ele não parecesse isso todos os dias.

James sorriu de lado. "Pronto para desistir, Moony? Já sente a sensação de queimação por falta de piscar?"

Remus sorriu de volta. "Já senti dores piores." Ele percorreu um dedo sobre uma cicatriz particular próxima ao seu olho esquerdo, esperando que isso fosse distrair James. "Pode mandar ver."

"Estamos jogando sujo então, _Rrrrr_emus?" James ronronou, percorrendo o próprio dedo sobre sua face sem cicatrizes. Embora tivesse algumas espinhas. Feias e nada atraentes espinhas. "Então, Moony, já que não iremos a lugar nenhum... vamos bater um papo."

Remus sentiu o canto dos próprios olhos começarem a coçar. Ele ignorou. Não iria perder para um nada atrativo jovem espinhento; não nesse dia; nem nunca. "Certo. Bela estação essa em que estamos."

"Sim. Prazerosa. Porque você disse para que o Sirius não te tocasse por vinte minutos?"

A bochecha esquerda de Remus ficou salpicado de algo que ele supunha ser suco de ábobora. Ele não podia ver, mas Sirius tossindo revelava tudo o que ele precisava saber.

"Ele piscou? Eu fiz ele piscar?"

"Não, Sirius," Remus respondeu irritado. Sirius suspirou aliviado. "Da próxima vez tente mirar seu cuspe na direção do nosso oponente, por favor."

"OK, OK. Me desculpe! Será que posso te limpar?"

Remus suspirou, desejando poder revirar os olhos. Mas se o fizesse ele iria perder e desgraçar toda a família Lupin. Então ele simplesmente acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Ooooh, veja só Wormtail! Sirius está tocando Remus. Depois disso você ainda será capaz de continuar jogando Moony?"

"James…" Sirius sibilou.

"Será que dá pra gente continuar a _competição_?" Remus quase rosnou.. "Wormtail. Tempo."

"Um minuto e três, não quatro, não cinco, não-"

"Nós já entendemos! Os segundos estão passando!"

"Se acalme, Moony," Sirius disse. Remus podia senti-lo sentado bem na ponta da cadeira, mordendo aquelas protuberâncias que ele gostava de chamar de unhas. "Se você ficar irritado, você irá querer fazer aquela coisa, onde você costuma respirar intensamente e Fechar. Seus. Olhos. E nós não podemos deixar que você faça isso!" Remus concordou, continuando a olhar para a face de James. O sorriso malicioso de Prongs ainda continuava intocável, como se o perseguisse.

Seus olhos doíam; doíam quase tanto quanto sua transformação. Era uma sensação de queimação e sua visão começava a ficar embaçada e ele não conseguia evitar ficar mexendo os olhos dentro das órbitas, porque se ele parasse por um segundo, ele sabia, tinha certeza, de que ele teria uma vontade terrível de piscar.

"Então, Remus," James disse. "Você gosta do Padfoot?"

Remus quase se deixou vencer pela pergunta. A última vez que ele havia conferido, aquela era uma disputa par a ver quem piscaria primeiro, e não Verdade ou Desafio.

"Claro que ele gosta, Prongs," Sirius respondeu por ele. E Remus sabia que ele não estava sendo egocêntrico (pela primeira vez); e que queria apenas ajuda-lo. "Todo mundo gosta de mim. Eu mereço um prêmio pelo melhor sorriso."

"Yeah, mas…" James era um demônio quando se tratava de competições. Ele tinha que vencer. Nada o impedia; nada o desviava de seu objetivo. "Remus _realmente _gosta de você. Não é mesmo, Moony?"

Remus podia sentir uma pequena lágrima deslizando por seus cílios. "Eu não sei ao certo do que você está falando James. Esses óculos seus estão enfeitiçados?"

"Não," Wormtail respondeu.

"Oh, como se pudéssemos confiar em você," Sirius retrucou.

"Vocês podem confiar em Wormtail," James disse, dando um tapinha cego na cabeça de Peter. "Mas, de qualquer forma, nós estamos tendo uma discussão aqui Remus."

"Oi Lily," Sirius exclamou, acenando em uma direção qualquer logo a direita e atrás de James.

Remus assistiu James (porque ele não podia olhar para nenhum outro lugar a não ser que ele quisesse perder) morder o próprio lábio, franzindo o cenho. "Oi, Evans, " ele disse. "Temo não poder olhar para você agora." Ele fez alguns gestos indicando ele e Remus. "Disputa para ver quem pisca primeiro. Mas estou imaginando você me olhando de forma reprovadora dentro da minha mente neste exato instante."

"Você é _tão_ sortudo." Remus começou a rir.

"Remus! Porque você nos entregou? Nós _tínhamos_ pego ele!"

"Oh, Sirius," James disse. "Claro que não me pegaram. Remus, pelo contrário..."

Remus grunhiu. Era um grunhido direcionado para James por causa de seus assuntos imbecis e por que seus olhos agora estavam em chamas. Eles queimavam. Queimavam sem parar. Ele nunca mais seria lembrado como O Estranho E Solitário Garoto Com Cicatrizes, mas começariam a chamá-lo de O Estranho E Solitário Garoto Com Cicatrizes E Com Buracos de Queimadura No Lugar Dos Olhos. Ele começou a raspar os dedos nas palmas das mãos apertando os joelhos uns contra os outros por debaixo da mesa. Ele iria perder a qualquer instante. E se Sirius ficasse emburrado, ele iria simplesmente socá-lo.

"Pobre Moony," Peter ecoou. "Apenas desista logo."

"Ele não pode," James começou novamente. "Se ele desistir ele não será capaz de dar um amasso da vitória com o Padfoot."

"_James!_"

"O quê Padfoot? Esta é finalmente a minha, e a _sua_, chance de arrancar respostas desse cofre muito bem trancado que costumamos chamar de Remus Lupin. Finalmente eu conseguirei provar minha teoria de que o Moony te _ama_. E eu estou quase OK com tudo isso, devo dizer. Mas eu estou certo e eu irei provar! Você gosta do Sirius, não é mesmo Moony? Você quer beijá-lo. Deslizar a lingual por seu peito. Nojento. Enrolar seus dedos em seu cabelo afeminado. Chupá-lo. Não consigo acreditar no que acabei de dizer. Acho que vou vomitar. Mas eu estou certo, não é mesmo Moony? Você está doido para ter sua dança horizontal com o Sirius, certo?"

Remus o estava ignorando. Ficara vermelho como uma beterraba, mas estava ignorando. Dentro de sua cabeça ele cantarolava God Save the Queen e ignorava James. Sirius ficara mudo, o que era algo bom. E justamente quando as provocações atingiram um novo nivel, Remus teve uma ideia. Uma adorável e terrível idéia.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, sentando-se ereto. "Na verdade, James," ele disse, chamando a atenção do amigo ao usar seu nome. "Você está certo sobre tudo..." Lentamente e com cuidado, Remus deslizou um dos pés para fora do sapato, erguendo-o do chão, direcionando-o para frente sem sequer mover a parte de cima do corpo. "Exceto pela _pessoa_."

"_Remus!_" James gritou afastando-se da mesa, cobrindo a própria virilha e enfiando a cabeça debaixo do tampo.

"Prongs!" Peter exclamou.

"O quê?" James disse olhando para ele. "Oh, _merda_!" ele gritou ao se dar conta de que estava olhando para Peter e não para Remus John Lupin.

"_Sr. Potter!_ Sem palavrões no interior do Salão Principal," Professora McGonagall exclamou da mesa dos professores. "Venha aqui imediatamente!"

James concordou desanimado. "Moony está proibido para sempre de competir para ver quem pisca primeiro."

Peter, apesar de estar desapontado por ter perdido, estava rindo incontrolavelmente com a cabeça afundada no próprio braço. James se levantou de uma forma nada silenciosa, dando um tapa na cabeça de Peter. "Eu estou certo," James sibilou. "E você sabe que não irei descansar até que todos concordem comigo!" Ele encarou Sirius e Remus, lançando raios mortais na direção dos dois enquanto se afastava.

Remus sentou-se agora mais relaxado, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e _piscando_, rápida e repetitivamente. "Você compôs a nossa dança da vitória, Padfoot?" ele perguntou, olhando agora na direção de Sirius.

Sirius inclinou-se para mais perto de Remus, encostando seu nariz no do lobisomem. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e queimando e se Remus tivesse tentado competir com ele quem ficava mais tempo sem piscar, teria perdido antes mesmo de começar. "Yeah, eu compus. Mas é na horizontal."


End file.
